


Height of Suspicion

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo is convinced that his two favorite employees are dating, but no one will believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height of Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Jisoo smiled as he walked into the small music shop. It was his favorite place in the city. Large shelves and rows of crates housed album after album. One corner held picks and strings for guitars and such, which was why he was here, actually. He made his way to the back of the shop and was sifting through the picks when he heard a shout.

"Come here you sentient tree!"

He smiled when he saw the tiny pink-haired employee standing in front of some high shelves. Soon, a tall blue-haired employee emerged from the back room.

"I told you to stop calling me that, hyung. Besides, why does the boss even make you stock shelves, he knows you can't reach."

Jisoo could only smile as he watched the little one jump onto the tall one's back to shelve the albums. The tall one handing new ones up to the one on his back every so often. His favorite time to be at the shop was when those two were working.

They would purposely annoy each other, but Jisoo would swear that there was something more romantic about their relationship than they let on. His friend, Junhui, thought he was crazy, but he knew. He could always tell when people were dating. And come on, they even looked cute together, the height difference was too adorable to ignore.

The very next day, Jisoo was back, his boyfriend Jeonghan in tow. They were hidden in the back of the store so that nobody could see them. He needed somebody to believe him about the secret romance at the music store, and he hoped Jeonghan would be able to see it.

"You have to just watch them for a little while. They're so cute but nobody believes me."

He peeked his head around the corner, and the sight that greeted him made Jisoo grin. The short one was sitting grumpily on the stool behind the cash register as the taller one happily played with his hair. Jisoo could hardly hold in his laugh at the horrified expression on the cashier's face when the other pulled a can of hairspray out of nowhere.

"Mingyu, I swear to God if-"

"Aw come on Jihoon hyung, it'll look really nice."

The newly named Jihoon groaned. "Get off of me you extra long baguette.

The one called Mingyu pouted. "Please hyung. I promise it'll look good."

"Fine. But don't do anything weird to it or I'll fight you."

Mingyu grinned, blasting the hair spray. "Thanks, Jihoonie hyung."

Jisoo slapped at Jeonghan's arm, "Look at that, look! That's so cute!"

"He's just doing his hair. You do mine all the time."

"That doesn't help your case. But you don't get it. He almost decapitated the sassy one when he attempted to touch his hair the other day, but he let's the tall one play with it and style it for him!"

Jeonghan shrugged. "If you say so."

Their attention was redirected when they heard a loud shriek coming from the front of the store. They turned to see Mingyu carrying a fighting Jihoon over his shoulder.

"Put me down you lamp post!"

Mingyu ignored his captive and continued to walk around the front of the store. Jisoo pulled Jeonghan behind the shelf so they could watch secretly. The two clearly thought they were alone, and Jisoo was not going to tell them otherwise.

Jihoon pounded on Mingyu's back, "If you don't put me down right now," he pushed himself up to whisper into Mingyu's ear, whose face became pale at whatever Jihoon had said to him.

He rushed over to the counter and sat Jihoon on top of it. Jihoon patted him on the head as Mingyu went to stand in between his legs.

"Good boy. Now don't pick me up like that again, it's way too high you giraffe."

Mingyu gently bumped his head against Jihoon's chest, "Why do you always call me these things hyung?"

Jihoon snorted and asked a question of his own, "I don't know, why did I even agree to date Big Bird anyways?"

Mingyu sent him a toothy grin, "Because I'm cute."

"I guess."

"I'm cute and you know it shortcake."

Jihoon blushed faintly, "Fine, you're cute."

Jisoo jumped up and down, whispering as he hit Jeonghan's arm in excitement, "I told you. I told you."

Jeonghan smiled at Jisoo's enthusiasm, "Okay, okay Shua, I see it." He could only laugh as his boyfriend accidentally knocked over a box of picks as the two at the counter shared a sweet kiss. He was right.


End file.
